


Они

by Caelibem, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Vaginal Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, autassassinophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelibem/pseuds/Caelibem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Иногда они заговаривают с ним. Заходят с ним в лифт. Подсаживаются к нему за столик. Замирают в магазине у того же прилавка, что и он. Они проводят с ним время. Исчезают из его жизни. Появляются снова.  И Феликс знает: рано или поздно они решатся на большее.
Relationships: Kate Denson/Felix Richter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	Они

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Выжившие: [Феликс Рихтер](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BA%D1%81_%D0%A0%D0%B8%D1%85%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80), [Кейт Денсон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%82_%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD)

Они следят за ним. Они повсюду. 

Наблюдают из темноты, прячутся в коридорах. Смотрят из пустых комнат, если не закрыть дверь. Заглядывают в окна, если не задернуть шторы.

Иногда Феликс замечает их в зеркалах.

Иногда он чувствует их взгляд, идя по улице, и тогда он останавливается, слушая шаги за своей спиной. Сердце пропускает удар. Легкие цепенеют. Каждая мышца в его теле обращается в сталь, рука в кармане оглаживает рукоять складного ножа, а потом — его обгоняют.

Обгоняет какой-нибудь поздний прохожий. Человек, которому нет до него никакого дела. Который даже не подозревал, что секунду назад Феликс был готов вонзить лезвие прямо ему в глотку.

_«На острове Дайер до сих пор ведутся поиско-спасательные работы. В катакомбах не исключены новые обрушения. Согласно последним данным, трое человек числятся пропавшими без вести, семеро были найдены мертвыми. Феликс Рихтер — единственный пострадавший, которого удалось спасти, — предпочел воздержаться от комментариев…»_

Мария говорит, что он изменился, вернувшись _оттуда_ , и сразу же добавляет: она рада, _несмотря ни на что_. А его так и подмывает задать ей этот треклятый вопрос.

На что именно ты не хочешь смотреть, Мари?

Что именно тебя пугает?

Он стал еще более замкнут. Он почти не говорит, и это вовсе не от того, что ему нечего сказать. Просто теперь он старается _слушать_. Он избегает мест, где голоса звучат гулом, где за шумом автострады не слышно тишины, царящей в доме. Так что. Дом он оставил ей. Купил себе квартиру на окраине Берлина. Не потому что беспокоится за себя и не волнуется за нее, просто он уверен: они не тронут ее, если _его_ не будет рядом.

Они не успели попробовать ее кровь.

Они не знают и _не узнают_ о его ребенке.

Иногда ему кажется, что он проваливается. Что слова «здесь» и «сейчас» перестают иметь для него всякий смысл. Они начинают звучать, словно какофония, бессмысленный набор звуков — и реальность вокруг расплывается.

Это настигает его повсюду. Что бы он ни делал. Где бы он ни был. 

Ждет ли он электричку в метро, стоит ли в очереди на кассе. Работает ли он в студии или на дому. Окружают ли его люди или же он остается один. Его просто. Выключает.

Иногда он что-то говорит и приходит в себя, когда половина фразы уже закончена. Ему приходится вспоминать. С чего он начал.

_С чего всё началось_.

— …ты на нее похожа.

— На кого?

— На одну знакомую.

Губы у Феликса сухие, и он понимает это только теперь. Понимает, что сигарета в его пальцах почти истлела. Что еще чуть-чуть — и пепел с ее кончика упадет на скатерть.

В зале ресторана играет скрипка.

Его спутница сидит напротив. Феликс хмурится. Он знает ее имя, но то никак не желает правильно лечь на язык.

У нее американский акцент, бойкая улыбка и веселые лучистые глаза.

Феликс тянется к своему бокалу, на дне которого еще остался глоток вина. Ему нужно промочить горло, ощутить во рту терпкий шелковистый вкус. Стекло под пальцами отдает прохладой.

— Из катакомб?

Феликс кивает. Да, из катакомб.

Из катакомб. Из леса. Из места, у которого нет ни имени, ни координат, но об этом не скажут по радио и не напишут в газетах. Из места, где не существует времени. Где пространство комкается, как бумага, а потом растягивается в пугающую, зыбкую бесконечность.

— Она умерла, — вспоминает Феликс. Черт его знает, зачем он всё это говорит; наверное, ему нужно это сказать, наверное, он не нашел собеседника лучше, наверное, он уже до воспаленной глотки успел наговориться с тишиной.

Эта девочка.

С таким же голосом. Таким же лицом. Манерами. Повадками. Так сильно похожая на _нее_ , что Феликс бы сказал: это _она_ , — если бы не видел своими глазами, как темная, густая кровь пропитывает землю, и не слышал, как _ее_ крик разрывает царящую кругом тишину.

— Тебя это мучает?

— Да.

— Потому что тебе жаль? Просто жаль, что так вышло? Или потому что ты виноват?

Феликс поднимает глаза.

У нее жесткое тело — и мягкие, невозможно мягкие губы. От ее кожи пахнет солнцем и чем-то сладким, молочно-пряным; чем-то таким, от чего под ребрами разгорается невозможное, почти ирреальное тепло. 

Она жадная. Громкая. Горячая внутри. Она стонет, когда Феликс вводит в нее пальцы, и хватает его за плечи, опрокидывая на спину, чтобы оседлать бедра.

Она ведет. 

Ей нравится вести. 

Ей нравится с ним играть, нравится, когда он на нее смотрит. В ее взгляде он видит алчное довольство и власть, которую никогда не видел в глазах Марии. Он видит острую, какую-то отчаянную решимость. Видит…

_…как нож вонзается в ее тело, и в его голове вспухает мысль: как можно убить что-то настолько красивое?_

— Расскажи про нее.

— Что?..

— Расскажи, — повторяет она, плавно опускаясь на его член, и он не может сдержать рычания, когда чувствует пульсирующий, влажный жар ее лона. — Как она умирала. Тебе нравилось?..

— О чем ты.

— Тебе нравилось. — Она склоняется ниже, она упирается ладонями в его грудь и делает резкое, голодное движение, туго сжимая его внутри. — Это было красиво, правда? Это просто. Не могло быть иначе. Раз я похожа на нее. Знаешь, мне часто снилось, как я умираю. Каждый раз по-разному — и каждый раз эта смерть приходила от чьих-нибудь рук. Меня душили, — сбито говорит она, постепенно наращивая темп. — Мне перерезали горло. Меня вскрывали ножом. И. Черт. Мне нравилось это. Наверное, больше всего. Это так интимно, тебе не кажется?

— Н-нет.

Она сумасшедшая.

Она безумная.

Она смеется на это «нет», она запрокидывает голову и откидывается назад, упираясь руками в его колени. Ее волосы золотым пламенем опаляют ей плечи. 

— Брось, — продолжает она, и Феликс — он задыхается. Он никак не может сделать вдох. Он боится потерять ее — теплую и живую. Ему кажется, его вот-вот отбросит назад. В холод и мрак. Ему кажется, эта комната растворится, и в нос ему ударит запах стали и сырой земли.

— Это же так интимно. Когда ты вспарываешь кому-то живот. Мой живот. Дай руку. 

Она сама берет его ладонь. Она прижимает ее выше своего лобка и давит так, словно хочет, чтобы он почувствовал, как движется в ней его член. 

— Я могла бы носить твоего ребенка здесь. Как носит твоя жена. Только представь. Увидеть это место _собственными_ глазами.

— Я видел.

Она давится стоном. Улыбается. Скалится. Глядит на него. Она _ждет_ , и Феликс с шумом тянет в себя воздух.

— Правда?

— Я хотел ее.

— Как меня?

— Я, — он запинается; он хватает ее за бедра и заставляет опуститься на себя так, что ее красивое лицо искажается от боли. — Я хотел ее. И я не имел _права_ , понимаешь? Я должен был вернуться. Сюда. К Мари.

— Ты убил ее.

— Я сделал так, чтобы ее убили. Я видел. Как ее вскрывают ножом. Я видел это — и единственное, о чем я мог думать в тот момент…

— …как это…

— …красиво.

Они следят за ним.

Когда он выходит на стоянку и садится в свою машину, когда он едет в Берлин по пустующей автостраде, когда берет себе кофе в небольшой забегаловке возле студии.

Они идут за ним. Он слышит их шаги. Он видит их лица, и эти лица — они все знакомы ему. Он помнит их, даже если не может назвать имен.

Иногда они заговаривают с ним. Заходят с ним в лифт. Подсаживаются к нему за столик. Замирают в магазине у того же прилавка, что и он. Они проводят с ним время. Исчезают из его жизни. Появляются снова. И Феликс знает: рано или поздно они решатся на большее.

Рано или поздно они возьмут в руки нож.

Он почти смирился. Он почти готов.

Только бы _она_ не вспомнила о его ребенке.


End file.
